<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harlem II by KawaiiKozume</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693581">Harlem II</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume'>KawaiiKozume</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28693581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiKozume/pseuds/KawaiiKozume</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An emergency meeting brings team STRQ back together but Oz has a new person they want everyone to meet.</p><p>New Additions</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Viva La Vida(IronQrow Week 2021) [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103249</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harlem II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day one!!! Let's make some noise!! *party horn noises*<br/>Firstly, I've finished everything I'm posting for this week, so the series will be completed. Secondly, each title is a song. I'll link them if I think they need to be listened to/are directly relevant to that day. Thirdly, some days are much shorter than others, I'm sorry about that, I really tried. Lastly, I'm so glad to have such a fun community, I really appreciate you all. &lt;3</p><p>(Also, look, I know it's early-early, but I'm going to be posting here on Archive the night before so my tumblr post is linked and I don't have to stress about it on the way to work/school)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Qrow follows behind the rest of his team as they walk through Beacon’s hallways. It’s only been a few years since they, themselves were racing through them from class to class still learning how to be the hunters they are today. Called in by Ozpin for an emergency meeting, team STRQ was together again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How was Atlas?" Summer asks, dropping behind Taiyang and Raven. She watches them fondly and Qrow feels himself relax. He was back among his family and he was safe again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, well, you know how they are. Pretentious, holier-than-thou attitudes and the clothes to match." Qrow's mouth screws up as he remembers a particular conversation with someone. He doesn't remember their name because it wasn't relevant.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, that's true." Summer replies. "But you're pulled out of there, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, this meeting will tell us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The group had arrived at the doors to Ozpin's office and slid through them, letting them shut softly behind them. Inside the room, under the turning gears, stood Glynda Goodwitch, Leonardo Lionhart, Professor Theordore of Shade, and a new man that Qrow hasn’t seen before. Ozpin themself is standing behind their desk with their hands behind their back, looking out to Vale.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Morning, Ozpin, how are you?” Summer chirps with a grin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good morning, Ms. Rose.” They reply, turning around with a small smile. Summer has that effect of brightening any room she walks into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wish I could say I am doing great, but if that were the case, we wouldn’t be gathered here today.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room falls silent, waiting for Ozpin to officially open the meeting. A shade comes down to cover the windows Oz was previously looking out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, down to business. As I’m sure you’ve heard, Richard Beaver passed this last month. I want to thank Qrow for being in Atlas for the transition period.” Ozpin nods at Qrow with gratitude in their eyes. “Now, I would like to introduce you to his replacement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The unknown man clears his throat and stands up straighter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is James Ironwood, he has been Atlas’s General for five years now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a pleasure to meet you all. Ozpin has told me very little about the situation at hand, but I look forward to learning more and working with you all.” James extends a hand out to anybody who will accept. Summer steps up and shakes his hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to be so formal.” She stage-whispers, causing some of the tension to break.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, Oz, will you need me back in Atlas?” Qrow asks the person who was chewing at their tongue. They seemed to have been deep in thought about something but were drawn back at Qrow’s question.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, in a short word: yes.” Qrow physically deflates at those words. He knew, though, that if Oz was sending him back, then Atlas was about to become a hot spot for activity.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow, I would like you to accompany James for a short period. Answer any questions he has and support from the background.” Ozpin explains. It makes sense, sure, but Qrow doesn’t have to like it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you two get acquainted? Summer, I’d like to discuss with you what’s going on in Vacuo. Theodore?” And like that, the group attention was divided among different conversations. Qrow slinks into the shadows, hoping that the new guy wouldn’t actually want to make small talk. He should have known better coming from an Atleasian. The man walks directly towards Qrow, making no effort for it to appear like anything else. He stops in front of him and holds his gloved hand out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“James Ironwood, as discussed.” Qrow looks at his hand, blinks slowly then looks to his face. And oh, brothers, isn’t it easier to see his blue eyes up close. And the jawline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Qrow.” Qrow shakes James’ hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I look-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you mentioned that already.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The man was taken aback at being cut off. He opens his mouth to say something but shuts it without any words coming out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alright, look, I’ll say it: I don’t like Atlas. It’s full of a bunch of stuffy pricks, </span>
  <em>
    <span>but</span>
  </em>
  <span>, because of that, Salem loves Atlas. They tend to hoard what they’re afraid to lose. They’ll turn on each other, their friends...family, if there’s even a chance they could lose their status.” Qrow explains. “Your job, along with whatever Oz gave you, is to make sure the high brow don’t tear each other apart too bad. Got it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>James looks around as if searching for something to write with. Qrow tilts his head and gives him one of his signature smirks that lands him a lady for a night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But of course, if you need any extra help, you can trust me.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>